What a Beautiful Mess
by KittyandKat
Summary: Alexander dumped her to "protect" her, Becky is hung up on Matt, and Claude won't stop begging her to "give in"! What's a goth girl in Dullsville to do? Rated T just in case. Claude/Raven REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**For some reason, this popped into my head, because there isn't near enough Claude/Raven stories out there in the fanfiction universe! Doesn't everyone agree?*silence***

**Well, I think that there isn't any! So join the ride, fellow writers and readers, and start writing some Claude/Raven stories! I'll review them if you like! **

**I probably should get started on my own first XD. It won't start out Claude/Raven, since Raven is... single at the beginning. You shall find out why in a bit, my young readers. This is also as if the first three actual books of Vampire Kisses has happened.**

**ENJOY!**

Damn stalker. Following me down the hallway like he owns the place.

My eyes shifted backwards over my shoulder as I stole another glance at the annoying goth following me. Today, he chose a black shirt with some weird dark red and white designs on it, with a pair of black jeans with a lot of destruction on them. His hair, bleach blonde and black, was the same as it always was, shaggy and in his face. Covering up his eyes, the same eyes of my EX-boyfriend, Alexander.

Oh yes, he decided that "for my protection", we couldn't be together anymore. For goodness sakes, it's like this is Twilight! Except the vampires in this story are actually not fairies and are REAL vampires. With the fangs and stuff.

I thought I made it perfectly clear to him that I do not need protecting! Well, maybe I need a little help, but it's not like Claude or any of his other gang members could actually hurt me. Like I'd let them. I'm way too kick-ass to get my ass hauled to the cemetery or the blood bank by those gothic weirdos. Well, I suppose that Rocco's pretty buff, and Kat has a wicked sense of style, and Claude is _really _hot, but Tripp is still a weirdo.

**A/N Sorry Tripp! **

I nervously pulled on the hem of my ruffled black mini-skirt,, my legs covered in dark purple tights, cursing the fact that I had decided to skip out on my jeans today. Why exactly did I do that again? Oh wait, cause I'm an idiot. My shirt, a black and purple striped tank top that was tied in the back in a weird little knot, pulling it up to reveal a black lacy cami-tank top. A Hello Batty purse hung on my shoulder, and black high-top sneakers covered me feet. Just a normal sunny day for Raven Madison's fashion choices.

Ok, stop obsessing over your fashion choices, Raven! Time to try and run from a stupid halfling that WON'T STOP STALKING YOU! And I hope he heard my capitalized thoughts!

When he met my eyes, just for a second, a smirk spread across his lips, making his lip ring stick out even more. God damn him for being so attractive! Keeps on making me go all fan-girlish and marshmallow-melty.

I quickly slipped down an almost deserted hallway, determined to make a short cut for the doors to the school. Thank God the day's over... I can finally get away from Claude and focus on more pressing matters... such as some business to be attended to, such as some urgent text messages from Luna. I've recently reconciled with her; apologizing for hiding my true identity from her and such. She, graciously, accepted my apology and apologized for trying to steal Alexander from me. She didn't seem to believe me when I told her we broke up.

Anyways, she's been texting me about a possible new boyfriend of hers, and I honestly couldn't be happier for her. She really deserves someone that will willingly spend the night with her.

As I was quickly replying to her text message (hopefully she didn't fall back asleep on me), I ran into... Claude. Go figure. He must've sneaked up on me as I was replied to my texts.

"Hey Rave," he purred, snatching my phone from me. "Who you texting?"

"Give that back!" I growled, reaching out for it in a clumsy attempt to grab it. Of course, all he does is smile at me and dance out of my reach, flipping open my phone and scrolling through my texts.

"You've been texting Luna? My, aren't you high up in the world?" Claude teased, holding me back with one hand as he continued to go through my messages with the other.

"Haven't you heard of privacy, Claude?" I grumbled at him. He shot me an award-winning smile, before finally snapping my phone close.

"Nope." he replied, popping the p. My eyes narrowed at him, shades darker then his.

"Figured. So, now that you have read my messages with Luna, can you give me my phone back? I kind of need to get a ride home!" I snapped at him.

What really pissed me off was when he used the hand that was holding me back to pull me up against his chest, my face tilted up to look at his.

"Claude!" I squealed, my face turning a bright red. He just smirked at me (big surprise) and laughed slightly.

"Why? Does being so close to me make you," he leaned in closer, "uncomfortable?"

"You're a man-whore." I growled at him as I tried to struggle out of his grasp. Of course, his grip only tightened.

You'd think people would intervene if they saw me being forced up against Claude. But, no. I don't matter enough.

"Claude, I swear to God if you don't let me go right now, I'm going to," I started, but he cut me off by shoving his lips forcefully onto mine.

**I know it's super-short, but I really wanted to get this up! Please REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here I am with another chapter! I hope that you enjoy this!**

**Thank you to everyone who liked this! I'm sorry that I didn't get to updating this any sooner, it's just that there are a lot of other stories that I've been updating. Taken Away, for example. That story is close to completion, and I'm trying to get that done as soon as possible.**

**Well, enjoy!**

****My eyes popped out of my head as he deepened the kiss slightly. Uh-oh... this is so not happening, is it? Am I just hallucinating or something? Maybe I fell asleep in class and am dreaming again.

My hands found their way to his chest, pushing against it slightly. He growled against my lips. Oh no he didn't!

Well, I suppose I didn't have to be the one to get him off of me. Trevor-boy, who must have seen me struggle with Claude over here, marched over and shoved him off of me. I thought I would never be more grateful to see him in my entire life!

"You son of a bitch!" Trevor snarled, punching Claude square across the face. That caused Claude's smile to fade away, leaving an unamused look on his face

"Why are you so mad about it? It's not like Raven's your girlfriend or anything." Claude drawled out, placing his hands in his pockets casually. "Unless you like her or something."

"I do _not _like her!" Trevor insisted, but I could still detect that small shade of pink on his cheeks. Okay, this seriously has to be a dream! Trevor doesn't like me (he hates me, for a fact), and Claude would never have just come up to me and kissed me like that. Well, I suppose that he would be capable of that... but that's besides the point. The point is that I have to somehow get myself out of this nightmare! I would've just walked away, but Claude still has my cellphone, which he had placed in his pocket, from what I guessed.

"Then why did you come over and break us apart? It seems that she enjoyed it enough!" Claude said. That made me raise an eyebrow. Me? Enjoy a kiss with _Claude, _of all people. Oh Hell to the no

"I did not!" I snapped. "Judging by that growl of yours, it seemed like you noticed when I tried to push you away."

Claude turned to me and rolled his eyes.

"You liked it, whether you want to admit it or not. And, since I have people waiting on me, I have better get going." he tossed me my cell phone. "See ya later, Rave!"

Claude started a slow walk down the hallway towards the front door. Neither Trevor or I stopped him, but Trevor surely seemed like he wanted to just hurl himself at Claude and rip him to shreds.

By this time, I figured out that this was indeed not a dream, but cold hard reality. And now I have to deal with the wrath of Trevor Mitchell. Oh boy it must be my lucky day. First Claude, now Trevor.

"For the record, I do not like you." Trevor said. He was in his soccer uniform, so he must've been on his way to practice or something. Not like I care or anything.

"I know that." I replied with a snort. "But, out of curiosity, why did you even bother coming over and helping me? Nobody else seemed to want to."

And silence wins again. Looks like Trevor didn't have an answer for me. Wait a second... _HE CAN'T EVEN ANSWER THAT QUESTION?! _

"Trevor." I said again, slower this time. "Why did you come over and help me?

He turned from me quickly, but I was still able to catch the blush on his cheeks. Gosh dangit all! Why must it be me to attract all the creepers? First Alexander, then Jagger (we're friends now, though), Claude, and now TREVOR? WHYYYYY?!

"You know what? I think I've been sexually harassed enough for one day, so I'll just go home and not even ask for an answer and pretend this mini-conversation never happened!" I said quickly, before making a break for the doors. Trevor didn't stop me. Thank goodness.

I flipped open my cell to see that I had two texts from Luna.

_His name is Jacob! _she texted/squealed. Then the second one, a few minutes later. _Raven? You still there_

_You will not believe what just happened to me _I typed out, before putting my phone away. Before mentally face-palming myself when I realized that I needed it to call my parents for a ride. I'd be able to drive myself to and from school if I had a car, but no! Not even a used one! They don't think that I'm old enough for a car! I'm seventeen for goodness sake!

After calling my mom to tell her to hurry up, I actually went outside to sit on the steps of the school. The afternoon sunlight beamed down from that big ball of gas, warming up my chilled skin.

The question popped up into my mind before I could stop it.

Did you like it? I mentally asked myself.

Of course not! I scolded that voice. He's Claude! A creepy half-vampire that probably is just going to use you to get to the vials!

Last time I checked, I did not inform Claude that Alexander and I had broken up, so he shouldn't know that we have. Unless Luna told Kat and Kat told him, but I don't know if Luna and Kat or friends or not. Maybe I should ask.

_What? Oh, and Jagger is up too. He's wondering if you want to meet up at the park tonight_ Luna texted. Oh, I forgot to mention that they decided to drop by and pay a visit to Dullsville again.

_Sure. Are you coming? _I asked. I didn't mention anything about what I previously said. If she's coming, I could just tell her then. Of course, Jagger would probably flip out completely and hunt Claude down, but I suppose he's my friend and deserves to know too...

_Yeah. What was it that you were going to tell me? _she asked. I could almost hear her talking, the fairy-like lilt of her voice filled with curiosity.

_I'll tell you tonight. I'd prefer it that way. _I replied, before placing my phone in my purse. I figured that it would best be said face-to-face, rather then over text. Even though Luna is probably cussing me out right now.

Seeing my mother's SUV pull up, I stood up quickly from the steps, literally running towards the car and vaulting inside.

"What's the rush?" she asked.

I contemplated telling her for a moment, before deciding that this would be best kept secret. Placed safely in the Vampire secret box. Well, part Vampire box, I suppose.

"Just... excited that school's out." I said quickly. Thankfully, she didn't ask anymore questions about it as she drove away from the school.

I leaned back into my seat and closed my eyes, praying that the headache that I now had go away.

What mess did I get myself into when I dated Alexander? None of this would've happened if I just never would've met him!

**Oh, Raven's mad... and so will Jagger and Luna be next chapter. I know that it isn't a C/R yet, but please trust me on this. It'll get there, just not now. **

**Thanks for reading! Don't be a silent reader and REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I know that I said that Jagger and Luna would be in this chapter, but now that I am actually writing it I am not thinking so. There will be an appearance from another character though, so you can be excited about that. Who is it? Well, you are just going to have to read and find out, now won't you? Haha, I am so mean :). Leaving you in suspense.  
**

**If you have an idea for a cover, please review and tell me because I have been meaning to create one but I am not sure on what to do. Please help a girl in need. **

**Thank you for all of the reviews! Oh, and for the follow and favorites. I like those too. Everything makes me smile, but not as much as a nice old review. But thanks for not being silent readers! I know how it is if you are, but I really hope that you at least leave one review! They are what give me that boost to write!  
**

**I know, I know. I probably sound stupid begging for reviews, but they are what gives me the confidence to write, knowing that people like this story. A little self-esteem boost, you know? **

**Okay, enough ranting. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"Raven, do your homework!" my mom nagged me as soon as we set foot into the house. I rolled my dark make-up covered eyes and gave a snort.

"I was going to anyways." I replied back a little sharper then intended, walking the familiar pathway to my bedroom. I have always hated this hallway; too neutral, too bland. Of course, my mother would never take my decorating advice. Once I caught her about to repaint my room.

I tossed my bags onto the bed and plopped down on the fluffy comforter, not wanting to even move a muscle. Today had been so hectic and crazy, and now Claude just comes in and starts kissing me, and Trevor likes me... GAH! I cannot wait until sunset! Then I can unload all of my troubles onto Jagger and Luna. Poor guys. They have to listen to an old Goth girl complain about stalkers and school. They don't even have to go to school. Lucky...

But after what I have told them, I doubt that they would ever want to.

I popped in my headphones and started blasting Paramore, fully intending on actually getting my homework done. My parents have threatened to not let me out of the house anymore if they slip lower, and that just cannot happen. I mean yeah, I can sneak out, but it would just be easier doing my homework. Sneaking out provides a lot more risk. Homework just comes with a headache.

I pulled out a pencil with black marker scribbled all over it, placing it on the bed. I grabbed my notebook and flipped it open to my English assignment, sighing sadly as I stared down at the page. I just do not like English. At all. Surprised? Probably not.

After like two questions, I started getting cold. I glanced between my notebook and my covers, debating on warmth or ability to write neatly on the page. Can you guess who won?

Of course warmth won. What, did you think that I would rather write neatly then be all snuggly warm under my covers? I mean, I could just grab a sweatshirt, but that would require standing up and that just does not sound like it is in the agenda right now. Hey, I am tired and stressed out and when I get like that I tend to get kind of lazy. Plus I need a snack, which I forgot to get. Eh, that can wait.

"Ah, warmth..." I sighed, snuggling into the covers. Maybe I have time to take a nap before I start on my homework again.

I felt sleep start pulling me under, and since sleep sounded a lot better then homework, I decided to just give in and go to sleep.

_Claude's POV_

I peeked into the window from my perch on the tree, in bat form of course. (Wait, can half-vampires become bats? Well, in this story, they can I guess). Raven was asleep in her bed, probably taking a nap. Seeing the homework sprawled across her bedspread, I assumed that she was trying to do her homework before she slept.

Huh. A lot like me.

I could not help but think of the kiss we shared earlier. Yeah, I probably should not have done that, but I can't say that I regret it. I could just make it up to her later. She is a forgiving person, whether she realized it or not. I mean, she is friends with Jagger and Luna, the Devil Twins! Just because I stole one kiss from her does not merit her anger. For very long, anyways.

I saw her shift towards the window in her sleep, and I immediately spread my wings, prepared to fly off the minute her eyes open. She would recognize me immediately. Maybe nobody else, but she would. The eyes and all.

She smiled slightly, but still slept on. I relaxed my wings; watching her smile with content in my mind. I liked seeing her happy. It made me happy.

Well, I suppose I should be going before Kat, Rocco, and Tripp wonder where I am. I would tell them anyways, but I hate it when people ask me questions. It makes me nervous for some reason.

I spread my wings again and took off into flight, leaving Raven's bedroom window and Raven herself behind. Images of how I would get her to agree to be with me flickered through my head as I flew. It made me smile, thinking about her. It made me happy.

**I know, I know. It is short and I am sorry. I have other things I have to work on, plus I want to get to bed early tonight.**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think of this story! I hope you liked it! Don't be a silent reader!**


End file.
